Quality of the Family
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: For Morghen's Not So Perfect flaw challenge. Victoire is pissed, Teddy's there, and Lily's pretty much crazy. So how does a duel result in a love confession? Cute, fluffy, and FUNNY! R&R, please & thanks! It's really funny!


**Quality of the Family**

A HariPo ficlet

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This is for **Morghen**'s challenge in the HPFC, the Not So Perfect flaw challenge. This was _exhilarating_ to write, so go check out her forum topic in the HPFC!

- ^-^3

**Character:** Lily Luna Potter

**Flaw:** Reckless

- ^-^3

"ARGH! GODDAMMIT!"

Lily Luna Potter walked outside, curious about the outburst but unsure if she wanted to get anywhere near her cousin, Victoire Weasley, while the older witch was having such a fit. So, instead, she peeked at the backyard to her family's home. Yep. There was Vicky, all right.

Lily watched as Victoire stomped all around the ground. Lily wondered if Vicky _had_ to make her presence known wherever she bloody well went. If Lily had been ticked, she would've just yelled about it to her brothers…or Teddy. Actually, she probably would've just gone straight to Teddy. It's what she usually did. Speak of the devil, there was Teddy now.

As her big, teal blue eyes followed his form from the driveway to the tree out back, Lily's heart pounded in her chest. There he was: Teddy Remus Lupin, the object of her once-childish and now hopelessly romantic affections. She was eighteen now and had been wondering for the past two years if it would be a good idea to tell him her feelings. Victoire had dumped him a long while ago, so he was plenty free and…ready for the taking.

The young witch watched, stepping out from the house now, as Teddy met Vicky. Victoire was red in the face, fuming as furiously as a dragon.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked. Lily wished he'd just leave Victoire on her own. In fact, maybe tonight was the opportune time to tell him her feelings…

"I hate him," Vicky spat. She glared at Teddy. "You. Duel with me. I feel the need to work this off."

Lily gasped as Teddy jumped back and deflected Victoire's spell. "Are you _kidding me_?" he shouted.

"I'll explode until I get the chance to work it off!" Victoire called to him. Her strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes glowed with an ethereal flame as she dueled. She really _had_ to have been bothered by her relationship to have wanted such a fight.

For a fight, Teddy couldn't have been a better choice, Lily observed. But something grew inside her, urging her forward. When neither of the other two was paying attention, Lily ran out onto the backyard lawn.

"Teddy!" she cried, shoving him aside from Victoire's Bombardment spell. It had narrowly missed him.

"Lily!" he spat, glaring at her. "This is too dangerous! You shouldn't be out here when Vic's angry!"

Lily bit her lip. "Teddy, I want to talk to you."

"_Now_?"

They sidestepped a Stunning spell. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time!" she squeaked, drawing her wand. Now they both dueled her cousin –and Victoire wasn't troubled one bit that she was now fighting two spell-casters instead of just one.

"He pushed me away!" Victoire cried, aiming a Full Body-Bind at Lily. "He bloody pushed _me_ away!"

"Who's she talking about?" Lily asked.

"Neville. You know, Professor Longbottom? She's been dating him for the past year, Lils." He stopped and blinked. "Wait-a-minute. Don't change the subject! That was incredibly stupid and reckless of you to just jump in like that!"

"Because he's afraid of commitment!" Vicky howled. She paused to pull back her hair. Then she glared at them. "What the bloody hell are you whispering about? _Expelliarmus!_"

Again, Lily shoved Teddy out of the way. She managed to dodge Vic's incantation. "Are you afraid of commitment, Teddy?" she hollered at him.

Teddy glanced up at her from where he'd landed on the ground after that last push. "What the hell are you asking, Lily?" he rasped in barely a whisper.

She deflected another Hex and shot off one of her own. Victoire struggled with it for a moment. "I want you to know I love you, Teddy."

"I lo- Oh. O-Oh…" Teddy averted his eyes.

Lily, on the other hand, didn't care for that reaction. She tossed a few more spells back and forth with Victoire. Finally, Vicky was huffing and puffing, but no longer trying to blow the Potter house down. She looked at the two of them and softened. She disappeared into the house to seek out the comfort of her aunt and uncle, Lily's parents. Lily was glad for Victoire for once; that girl understood what she needed to do.

Teddy slowly got to his feet. "Lily, that's… You don't want me. Besides, your family would kill me."

"Teddy, shut up." Lily got a running start and leaped on him. She knew he'd have no choice but to catch her, giving her the best angle to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him fully and deeply. When he tried to protest, she shoved her tongue in his mouth. She smirked; yeah, he turned to butter then.

"L-Lily," he gasped. "How could…?"

"I'm reckless, remember? It's a family trait to get together under duress!" she laughed.

He frowned. "Do I have a say in this?"

She laughed harder. "Well, let's see…" She kissed him again, a little more softly this time. "What's your say there?"

Teddy pursed his lips. "I say that…I'm glad your family can't kill me now, since _you_ made the first move."

- ^-^3

**HAHAHAHAHA! This turned out funny, when I completely didn't mean it to do so! But whatever. LilTed has a mind of its own. I think I did an okay job with the flaw… Everyone, go try out Morghen's challenge, okay?**

**And review this! You know you want to review! Thanks!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**

**Oh, and the VicNev (Victoire/Neville) pairing is a pairing I created, so I'd appreciate a mention if you write them. They work devilishly and deliciously well together! Really! X3**


End file.
